


Leather

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Leather Kink, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Peter imagined Neal’s hands brushing over his skin, he pictured them sheathed in leather gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Promtfest V. The prompt was: Peter - Leather

For the longest time, when Peter thought of Neal’s touch, he thought of leather. Every time he imagined Neal’s hands brushing over his skin, he pictured them sheathed in leather gloves.

They’d never found a single fingerprint of Neal’s in all the years he’d been chased by the FBI. Peter supposed he could have been wearing a different type of glove, latex or cloth or anything really, but he had one piece of evidence to the contrary. After six months on Neal’s case, Peter caught sight of him on a security camera. It was just a fraction of a second in the corner of a frame outside the museum, but Neal was definitely wearing black leather gloves. After he saw that image he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

El knew, of course. She knew everything, even the things he never said aloud. Peter bought her a pair of expensive leather gloves for Christmas that year, and while he never told her why, she knew he loved the feel of her gloved hand in his. The first night she wore them during sex, she knew by the look in his eyes that she was right.

Eight years later, she whispered in Neal’s ear that he should wear leather gloves when he came over for dinner. She was right then, too.


End file.
